


Snapshot

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, all the floof
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 一个平平无奇，但加倍甜蜜的早晨。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snapshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605582) by [ChoklettHartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz). 



尼禄斜了斜平底锅，叹息一声，试图把鸡蛋煎得均匀一些。他瞥了一眼盘子里那堆烧焦的鸡蛋。要是但丁的炉子没那么烂，说不定他能做得稍微像样些。一双手臂搂住了他的腰，胡茬戳在他的后颈上。

“好香啊，”但丁哼着。

尼禄嗤笑，“你说的是我还是食物？”

“两个都香。”他喃喃道，吻了一下尼禄的后颈。尼禄脸一红，从他怀里扭开。

“喂！我要在你这破炉子上把这些东西烧焦了，让我集中精神！”

“不，”但丁听着像个在撒娇的任性小孩，他把尼禄抱得更紧，用鼻尖蹭了蹭尼禄的脖颈。

“喂喂喂，别闹了！”尼禄猛地将手肘往后一顶，让但丁咕哝了一声，又失声大笑起来。

他没松手，不过也没怎么逗尼禄玩了，只是轻轻地把头靠在对方身上。尼禄回头看了一眼，发现但丁已经完成了他安排的任务：把水果切好，把其他食材摆放整齐，以便尼禄烹饪。若非他真的挺享受这种温暖的包裹，他一定会臭骂但丁一顿，还要尽力把这家伙从他身上剥下来。于是他决定就这样碍手碍脚地做饭。鸡蛋装了盘，他伸手去取培根，这时但丁一下子往他身上蹦，整个人攀住了他，他不由得笑出声来。

“你是什么，考拉吗？”

“好舒服，”但丁嘟囔着。

尼禄轻笑一声，但还是背着他，继续煎培根。滚烫的油脂滋滋作响，香气四溢，尼禄闻得肚子咕咕直叫。但丁一定也有同感，一只手悄悄溜进了他的视野，往锅里伸。尼禄举起锅铲打了他一下。

“嗷！”

“别用手抓！等我做完啊！”

“看来我得先吃点别的了，”但丁含糊不清地说，吻着他的脖子，在他的皮肤上种了一颗小草莓。

“够了！”尼禄颤抖着吼道。

他脸红了，因为他以为但丁的手会像往常一样，开始在他的身上漫游。令他惊讶的是，但丁继续温柔地亲吻他，只是把他抱得更紧了一些。尼禄成功地没把培根烧焦，他一熄掉炉子，但丁就抓住了他的手，他的Devil Bringer。和身上其他部位相比，恶魔的部分总是更为敏感，这种感觉总是很陌生。他忍下一身鸡皮疙瘩，任由但丁轻抚他的鳞片，指尖轻轻扫过发光的柔软掌心。

“但丁？”尼禄回过头，看到但丁一脸奇怪的沉思。“有什么问题吗？”

但丁迎上他的目光，那双冰蓝色的眸子霎时间炯炯得惊人。尼禄对他眨了眨眼，眼睛在但丁吻上来的那一刻睁大了一些。他回应了这个温柔的吻，他俩分开的时候，他还有些迷糊。但丁把下巴搁在他肩膀上，笑了，真诚地笑了。

“没什么问题。”

尼禄留意到，无论情况有多糟，但丁都爱说这句话。但在那一刻，但丁说的是实话。胸中涌起一股海浪般的奇异情感，他的心跳突然加快。他微笑，把但丁拉进另一个吻。

“很好。”他贴着他的嘴唇说，再多贪恋了一会儿但丁温暖的拥抱，以及共同沐浴在朦胧晨光中的感觉。


End file.
